SM061
* Closed * * }} A Mission of Ultra Urgency! (Japanese: 出動！僕らのウルトラガーディアンズ！！ Set Off! Our Ultra Guardians!!) is the 61st episode of the , and the 1,000th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 8, 2018, in New Zealand on June 12, 2018, in Canada on July 7, 2018, and in the United States on July 16, 2018. Blurb Lusamine gives our heroes their first assignment as members of the Ultra Guardians: catch an Ultra Beast named Buzzwole, who emerged from an Ultra Wormhole on Melemele Island. Equipped with the latest technology, the Ultra Guardians locate the Pokémon, whose aggressive behavior seems to reflect its anxiety about being in a strange world. Ash and Kiawe notice Buzzwole has a habit of striking heroic poses—so they join right in! With Buzzwole’s guard down, Ash catches it in a Beast Ball, and it’s soon returned to its own world through the reopened Ultra Wormhole. Though our heroes will miss Buzzwole, their first mission as Ultra Guardians is a rousing success! Plot The episode opens up with Laki and his who in the midst of filming in Melemele Meadow. Suddenly, an Ultra Wormhole appears with a falling through before flying off into the distance, much to everyone’s surprise. Meanwhile, at the Pokémon School, shows the class the result of environmental differences between an and a Kantonian . However, the lesson is interrupted by who furiously hits the school’s bell before Principal Oak enters the room. He explains to the classmates, whom he refers to as the Ultra Guardians, that Lusamine called to alert him to a new emergency, another Ultra Beast has arrived. With that, Kukui lifts the blackboard up to reveal a secret control panel. Slamming his hand to the centre, he causes the book shelf and ladder to move, revealing a secret elevator shaft. Samson adds that the Pokémon School and Aether Foundation have agreed to collaborate. Kukui commands the students to get into their positions, and with that the group assemble, with a port for each of them and a larger seventh slot for their Pokemon. On their descent, explains that the elevator is just the kind of technology her mother (who she calls childish) enjoys having. Next, everyone is automatically suited up into new tight-fitting armored outfits, complete with gloves, while their Pokémon all receive special badges. Once they arrive at the Ultra Guardians base, the group are greeted by Lusamine’s , who points up at a screen. Lusamine welcomes the group alongside Professor Burnet and Wicke, and adds that Clefable is also an Ultra Guardian member and will remain at the base. She shows the footage of Laki’s earlier filming, while pull out its blond wig to cosplay as Laki. Burnet reminds Rotom to pay attention to the footage as the group sees an Ultra Beast emerge from an Ultra Wormhole. The footage shows, what Wicke has dubbed as , take on several Pokémon. The group are in awe of its power and muscular physique, and at Lusamine’s digression, Rotom adds all of the Aether Foundation’s data to its system. Lusamine explains that Ultra Beasts are also now considered Pokémon while Wicke notes that Buzzwole's appearance in Melemele Meadow was accidental. Lusamine adds that the Aether Foundation believe its destructive power is a symptom of it being stressed in a foreign environment, and requires that the group capture Buzzwole to protect Alola. Clefable presents with a box of s, and gives Lillie a first-aid kit full of Full Restores, Max Potions, Pecha and Sitrus Berries. Lusamine is confident the group will be fine since they faced have before. Just as she sends them off, Lusamine has the group practice their "Ult Rodger" sign-offs, much to Lillie’s embarrassment. They are then sent back up the elevator to select their Ride Pokémon: Ash with , picks , pairs with , soars on , Lillie takes and is surprised to see his . The river close to the Pokémon School opens, as the Ultra Guardians are launched in air with their Ride Pokémon. Lana and Lillie enjoy the view of the sky, while Ash believes they look cool right now. Buzzwole lands near a lake and notices its reflection, where it flexes its muscles. Suddenly, confronts Buzzwole before the two engage in an intense match of strengths. Meanwhile, and are busy harvesting berries, though stop after wondering where Bewear ran off to. They soon stumble upon Bewear fighting against Buzzwole. Meowth notes Bewear is faced with some stiff competition and is unable to translate Buzzwole’s speech. Jessie and stumble upon the duo, though Meowth warns her to keep quiet. Suddenly, James with on his shoulder enters the scene, though before he can utter a sentence, Bewear grabs them all and runs. Meanwhile, the is floating through the forest, and looks up to the sky to see the Ultra Guardians flying overhead. Ash receives a report, as Lusamine details that Buzzwole is currently fighting a , and orders them to fly to Mahalo Trail. Rotom leads the Ultra Guardians to the task’s location, just as Buzzwole has finished draining energy from Snorlax’s body. Ash runs passed the casualty, though everyone else helps to heal Snorlax with a Full Restore and several berries. Ash catches up to Buzzwole, though is perplexed to see the Pokémon busy flexing its muscles, with Rotom calling for Ash to pay attention. starts off with a , though it evades and sends Pikachu into a tree. Not satisfied, Pikachu is punched into the air, passing Poipole on its ascent, and falling to the ground at a meteoric speed. Pikachu evades Buzzwole’s grasp with Quick Attack and launches a strong , which attracts Poipole; who is seen spinning around in enjoyment. Buzzwole sends Pikachu into a tree again, and Kiawe arrives on the scene. As he is about to send out a Pokémon, Buzzwole rushes up and inspects Kiawe before jumping backwards and again flexing. Initially confused, Kiawe flexes, to which Buzzwole continues to flex. Seeing the technique to be effective, Ash and Pikachu join in, leaving the other Ultra Guardians scratching their heads. Rotom reminds Ash to throw the Beast Ball while Buzzwole is distracted. Throwing the Beast Ball at it, the Pokémon enters rather easily, and everyone surrounds the rattling Beast Ball, only for it to stop, indicating a successful capture. As this is happening, Poipole flies up to Pikachu before knocking him over and flying off. At Melemele Meadow, the Ultra Guardians meet up with Kukui, Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke. Burnet prepares to re-open the Ultra Wormhole with her machinery, noting it is easier to open one where it has opened before. With the Wormhole now opened, Ash calls on Buzzwole. Kukui is impressed by its size, while Lusamine tells Buzzwole that it can return home now. The Ultra Guardians send off the Pokémon with their own flexing, as it flies through the Ultra Wormhole. And with that, the Ultra Wormhole closes over. Lusamine commends the Ultra Guardians efforts and announces that their first mission was a success, to which they cheer "Ult Rodger!". Major events * A emerges from an Ultra Wormhole and starts following Ash's Pikachu. * and go on their first Ultra Guardians mission. * is updated with data about the known Ultra Beasts. * The Ultra Guardians a and it back into Ultra Space. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * * Samson Oak * Professor Burnet * Lusamine * Wicke * Laki * Assistant Director * Film crew Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ) * (Laki's) * (Ultra Guardians'; new; released; debut) * ( 's; ×3) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * * * (×4) * * (Alola Form; multiple) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which of these Balls is used to catch Ultra Beasts and is featured in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , Master Ball ** Answer: Beast Ball * Future Connection replaces Alola!! as the opening theme. * Twerp, Twerpette replaces Pose as the ending theme. * This episode marks the debut of Max Potions and Full Restores, leaving Hyper Potion as the only variation of Potion yet to be featured. * Just before he prepares to capture , 's face briefly changes to resemble the titular character of the long-running manga series . * The way that the move their heads as the Ultra Guardians prepare to launch is a reference to the way the palm trees move during the launch of in the 1960s TV series . * An instrumental version of Under The Alolan Moon was used in this episode. * This is the first time Ash catches a Pokémon with a Poké Ball variant since the original series. * , Jessie, James, and narrate the preview for the next episode. * The director of the "Alolan Detective Laki" episode at the beginning of the episode bares a resemblance to the anime director Kunihiko Yuyama. SM061 Golgo 13 reference.png|Golgo 13 reference SM061 Thunderbirds reference.png|Thunderbirds reference Errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 061 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Milestone episodes Category:Ultra Guardians episodes Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Eine ultradringliche Mission! es:EP1004 fr:SL061 it:SM061 ja:SM編第61話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第61集